


You're Here Because You Want to Be

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: gay vampires [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Genital Piercing, Hate Sex, Kind of sexual torture???, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably More - Freeform, Sex Toys, Theres a vampire glove involved, Tongue Piercings, and then gets right back to the regularly scheduled program, hi im gay, i love the idea of damon with piercings leave me alone, kind of, sorta - Freeform, this gets kind of sweet at the start of chapter three???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Klaus and Damon have an... interesting relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed! If anyone wants to put up with my dumb writing, message me on tumblr!

   
The chains rattled. The air was filled with the sound of heavy breathing, small chuckles, and metal pulling against shackles.  
  
"Havin' fun there?" Damon's voice was hoarse with the burn of arousal and alcohol. A crystal tumbler sat in his hand, half full of whiskey. He set the glass down on the end table, striding over to the man in the corner of the room.  
  
"Do you really think _this_ can hold me?" He snarled. His words were ensnared by his accent, smothered in lust and anger. He rattled the chains again, sending the sound of steel-on-steel through the air.  
  
"Well, if you're so strong, then leave, in all your Original glory." Damon sneered, leaning forwards. The other man growled, lurching forwards.   
  
Damon was just out of reach.  
  
"Oh, wait. You're locked up because you _want_ to be." Damon said, a sinful smirk taking hold on his face. "C'mon, Klaus, you gotta give me more than _that_!" He exclaimed, smacking a punch into the meat of his gut.  
  
Klaus grunted. "Oh, come on, you can do better than that!" He grinned, feral, like an animal stalking its dinner. Blood stained his mouth, tinging his lips and staining his teeth red.  
  
Damon shot another punch at Klaus, this time connecting with his upper chest. "More." Klaus growled.  
  
The small skinning knife hidden in Damon's boot came into his hand. He held it up, letting the light trail along the three inch blade.  
  
Klaus' eyes followed the blade as Damon trailed it through the air. The muscles in his stomach jumped as he thrust his weight forwards. His breath was jumping and stuttered.  
  
"Ooh, you like that, huh?" Damon leered, talking another careful step towards the older vampire. Klaus' nostrils flared, and his fangs slid out from his gums.  
  
"Get. On. With. It." He growled, baring his fangs at Damon. A quick slash across his chest silenced his words and brought forth a gasp that sounded like music to Damon.  
  
Deep red blood trickled down Klaus's chest, staining his pearl white skin.   
  
Damon placed the blade at the top of the junction between Klaus' throat and shoulder. He dragged the blade down, slitting the skin over his collarbone and down to his bellybutton. He curled the blade, pulling it back up, splitting Klaus's left nipple.  
  
The Original let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sob, dropping his head back. He was straining against his tight pants, the leather cool against his flushed skin.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck, do that again." He gasped, his chest heaving with labored breaths. Damon complied, repeating the action on the right side of Klaus' chest.  
  
After a few minutes of trailing the knife around Klaus' body, cutting up his chest, arms, back, and face as quick as the wounds healed, Damon got bored. He tossed the knife behind him, hearing it clatter somewhere behind him.   
  
He used one hand to grasp Klaus' jaw and yank his head forwards. Damon spread his tongue flat against Klaus' cheek, lapping up the blood that stained his skin.  
  
He gathered no response. That is, until he dropped to his knees and lapped up the black blood clinging to his body. Some had dripped down onto Klaus' pants. Damon payed extra attention to gathering those drops, pressing the flat of his tongue directly onto Klaus' crotch, allowing the older man to buck against the warmth of his mouth. Klaus was pulsing his hips forwards, his fingers flexing as if he wanted to reach out and grip Damon's hair.  
  
"Fucking hell." Klaus breathed, rattling the chains as he pulled against them. "Ya gonna do something, or are you just going to kneel there all day looking pretty?" He asked, fucking his hips forwards to chase Damon's mouth as he sat back on his heels.  
  
Klaus kept muttering, small threats and meaningless words as he tried to urge Damon into giving him some pleasure, _any_ pleasure.  
  
The words on his lips fell silent when he felt the zipper of his pants get pulled down.  
  
"Silk boxers, eh?" Damon smirked again. He used his pointer finger to trace the outline of Klaus' hard dick, which was laying to the side and slightly up, the tip just barely poking out of the waistband.  
  
Damon placed his mouth against Klaus, through the cold material of his boxers. He carefully mouthed against Klaus' cock, pushing hot air against it and occasionally pressing the flat of his pierced tongue against the hard shape of it.  
  
Klaus' hips were pulsing forwards, pressing his half clothed dick against Damon's tongue studs. Small, broken moans were drowning in the base of his throat.  
  
"Stop teasing." He growled, his voice breathy and disheveled.   
  
"What's the rush? We've got all day, sweetheart." Damon chuckled, pressing his words against the skin of Klaus' stomach, feeding the vibrations into Klaus' form.  
  
Damon quickly retrieved his knife, the weight familiar in his hand. He sliced up one leg of his boxers. He carefully cut the other leg, pulling the fabric away and freeing Klaus' cock.  
  
His dick bounced free, flopping up against his stomach. He was starting to turn purple, and the simple cock ring squeezing his base was cutting off his release. His head was swollen and a large drop of precum was glistening at his tip.  
  
Damon pressed the three studs in his tongue against the pulsing vein on the underside of Klaus' cock. He carefully let the tip slide along his tongue and into the cavern of his mouth.  
  
"C'mon. _Use me_." Damon breathed, his tongue delicately laving at his tongue.   
  
That was all Klaus needed.  
  
His hips started rolling forwards, faster and harder until he was facefucking Damon. The younger vampire was choking on Klaus' cock, though he never broke eye contact despite the tears threatening to leave his eyes.  
  
Damon pulled back, Klaus' cock sliding off of his tongue. Klaus groaned angrily, trying to find a way back to Damon' mouth. His legs pretty much damn collapsed from under him, all of his weight supported by the chains digging into his wrists.  
  
"Come on!" Klaus yelled, his fangs snapping free from his gums.   
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll help you out. Just give it time." Damon said, his smirk coming back onto his face. He struggled back to his feet, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. He carefully wiped the trail of saliva from his chin. He took a long sip from his glass of whisky, reveling in the burn it left in his chest.  
  
He walked up to Klaus, took his head in his hands, and snapped the Original's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

When Klaus came to, he was blindfolded. He was laying on a soft bed covered in silken sheets, two pillows propped beneath his head. If the burn around his wrists and ankles was anything to go by, he'd say that vervain soaked ropes were holding him down.  
  
A heavy weight thumped down over his thighs, pinning him into the mattress. Rough, calloused hands dragged along his chest, lithe fingers painting delicate designs across his skin.  
  
"Damon?" He rasped, his hands seeking, wanting to grasp. The ropes bit into his wrists, the vervain burning his skin. He yelled, the pain curling into his gut. His back rose off the bed, fighting against the weight on his legs.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh. Stop fighting." Damon whispered, pressing his hands flat on Klaus' chest. He pressed his weight into Klaus, pinning the hybrid into the bed.  
  
Klaus slowly settled, his weight sinking into the feather stuffed bed. Damon kept his perch on the hybrid's lap. He drew his legs in closer, pinning Klaus's thighs together. The weight and the way Damon was pushing his legs together was putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his cock.  
  
He felt Damon shift, and then his weight settle back where it was. He heard a camera shutter click a few times before Damon's weight shifted back towards the nightstand as he set the camera down. Damon shifted back a second later.  
  
"You better delete those." Klaus growled, tightening his hands around the ropes securing him.  
  
"You don't really hold a lot of power in this situation. I'm the on calling the shots, honey." Damon chuckled, his grin splitting his face and his fangs poking into his lip.  
  
Thin, sharp points dragged down his chest. The points were miniscule and felt like tiny cat scratches down his skin. The wounds, if you could even call them that, healed as soon as his flesh broke.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He gasped, his lungs expanding and shrinking rapidly as the dull pain registered in his mind.  
  
"Vampire glove. 'T's a vinyl glove with a bunch of tiny pins in the pads of the fingers." Damon hummed, dragging his fingers down Klaus's neck.  
  
Suddenly, light flooded his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the surprisingly bright candle light.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me." Damon murmured, grabbing Klaus by the chin. He carefully guided Klaus to look at him. Klaus blinked at him, confused for a moment.  
  
"Wha-" Klaus was cut off as Damon slapped him.  
  
Hard.  
  
The tiny pins of the glove dug into his jaw, penetrating through flesh and muscle. Klaus let out a sound, somewhere between a moan and a gasp.  
  
"What the fuck?" He snarled, straining his way upright. Damon placed a hand on his chest and forced him down.  
  
"Felt good, didn't it?" Damon asked. He leaned down, and, after dragging the glove across Klaus's jaw again, licked up a thick strip of blood that started bubbling through his skin.  
  
Klaus would never get tired of Damon doing that.  
  
Damon pulled him in for a kiss, his lips working against Klaus's hard enough to bruise. His fangs were digging into the Englishman's tongue, spilling blood into their mouths. The way he had to crane his neck mixed with the grip Damon had on his hair was straining his neck, but it felt good.  
  
Damon carefully rolled his hips, rubbing their cocks together. Damon had always been a little bit more demanding when it came to pleasure, but Klaus had to admit, the barbells adorning Damon's prick felt startlingly nice against his burning skin.  
  
Klaud gasped into their kiss, his hips chasing Damon's in search of friction. Damon bit straight through Klaus's lower lip, causing another splash of blood to hit their tongues. Damon tugged on his hair, pulling his head back. Klaus could see the bloody grin Damon gave him before leaning his head down.  
  
He bit into Klaus's neck.  
  
Being bitten like this always burned, but never in a bad way. Damon knew how to work his lips, tongue and jaw _just right_ to get Klaus to make that one noise he loved.  
  
Damon always loved it when Klaus made this sort of breathy, high-on-pleasure noise. It took a lot to draw it out, but once it happened, Damon didn't stop.  
  
He could feel mouthfuls of his blood splashing into Damon's mouth every time his heart beat. He was starting to feel woozy, though he wasn't sure if it was from blood loss or pleasure.  
  
Or both.  
  
Damon pulled his fangs out of Klaus's throat roughly, tearing his skin as he did so. He leaned up and kissed Klaus.  
  
For some reason, being able to taste his own blood on Damon's tongue was _insanely_ hot.  
  
Damon leaned back down, and, on the other side of his throat, began sucking hickeys into Klaus's pale skin. They were rough and forceful, and he could tell that Damon was trying to get them to last more than a few seconds.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of fingernails were digging into his nipple, pulling and tearing and twisting. Klaus let out a low, guttural moan, fucking his hips up against Damon's.  
  
"Think you could come like this?" Damon asked, his voice nothing more than a breathy chuckle.  
  
"Fuck off, Salvatore." Klaus growled, fighting back his moans.  
  
"Don't think that I won't leave you here alone, Mikaelson." Damon responded.  
  
He lifted himself up so he was kneeling, body completely straight from the knee up. His cock was around mouth level with Klaus, who stared at it hungrily.  
  
"Suck."  
  
Klaus leaned forwards and pulled Damon into his mouth. There was something about having Damon's heavy cock in his mouth, cold piercings contrasting warm flesh, that was pleasurable.  
  
Then again, sucking Damon off was always a fun experience.  
  
Damon made the nicest noises. They were high pitched, drawn out, breathy. They were the antithesis of everything Damon himself was. They were a treat, as Damon almost never made noise other than witty remarks and commands in bed.  
  
Raking his fangs very gently against the skin of Damon's cock was one of Klaus's favorite things to do. It made the younger vampire jump, his abs flexing and his cock twitching with pleasure and surprise.  
  
"Untie me." Klaus breathed, feeding his words around Damon's prick.  
  
"What? No. It's nice having you tied up." Damon snorted, raking his nails across Klaus's scalp.  
  
"Please. Just one hand. Wanna- fuck, wanna touch you." Klaus was almost begging at this point, pressing his tongue against the vein of Damon's cock the way he knew the other man liked it.  
  
Wordlessly, Damon leaned over, his cock slipping past Klaus's lips. He untied the vervain soaked ropes from his right hand, hissing when the herb burned his skin.  
  
As he straightened and got Klaus's mouth back around him, the Original raised a hand. He pressed his palm into Damon's abdomen, spraying his fingers and digging his nails in.  
  
"Fuck." Damon hissed, his abs fluttering underneath Klaus's hand. "Why are your hands so God damn cold?"  
  
Klaus merely hummed around Damon, feeding the vibrations into the rest of Damon's body.  
  
He snaked his hand lower and lower, until he had Damon's balls in his hand.  
  
As soon as he touched them, he could feel them tightening, drawing up against his body. That's how he knew Damon was close.  
  
So he powered on, sucking deep breaths through his nose, laving Damon's cock. Damon's grip tightened on his hair and pulled him off harshly.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Damon's voice was _wrecked_ , but Klaus knew his wouldn't be any better


	3. Chapter 3

Damon threaded his fingers through Klaus' hair, allowing the silky curls to slip through his fingers. He settled back down, resting his weight back in Klaus's lap. He kept at it, raking his fingers through Klaus' hair. It was almost as if he were petting the older vampire, and Klaus seemed to be enjoying it, if the low groan building in the back of his throat was anything to go by.

Damon sat there for a second, holding Klaus' hand in his right, stroking his head with his left.

He lent down, slow peppering kisses against Klaus' pale, freckle spattered shoulder. He worked the skin with his chapped lips, sucking hickeys that disappeared within seconds. He was rocking his hips gently, back and forth, barely enough for Klaus to feel anything.

Damon lifted his head and pressed his lips against the shell of Klaus' ear. His voice was raspy and breathy, his breath hot and wet.

"You're so beautiful." As he spoke, his hips started moving faster, grinding against Klaus' sharp hipbone.

"God, you're so beautiful. Your lips are _so red. God,_ I could die and see Heaven in your mouth." He groaned, tightening his grip around Klaus' wrist. The fingers on his other hand tightened in Klaus' curls, jerking his head back.

"Can I bite you again? You taste _so good_." Damon moaned, raking his fangs against the Original's pulse almost desperately. His breath raised a ripple of goosebumps across Klaus' pale skin, sending a wave of pleasure through his body, causing his nipple to stand at attention.

"Take all you want." Klaus breathed, digging his fingers into the mound of his palm. "Fuck, take whatever you want from me." The words came out before Klaus could process them, think about them, _stop_  them.

Then again, he didn't want to stop them.

Damon mouthed at Klaus' jaw before kissing down to the junction of his neck and shoulder. He laved at the skin with his tongue before snapping his fangs through the skin.

He sucked mouthfuls of blood, allowing it to warm through his chest.

Damon has realized something during his trysts with Klaus: Original blood tastes _wondrous._  Blood tastes amazing regardless, but there was something about Original blood that tastes...different. Better. He couldn't put his finger on it, couldn't quite find the words to describe it, but he knew exactly what it was.

He let go of Klaus' wrist, using one hand to pull his head back and the other to jerk his jaw to the side. Klaus' hand latched onto Damon's shoulder, fingers digging in hard enough to draw blood. His other clenched, gripping the sheet below him, the vervain soaked ropes holding it in place.

Damon drank deep, filling his stomach with the blood pulsing from Klaus' neck.

Klaus' hips were rocking upwards, trying to find pleasure in any way that he could.

"Damon- fuck, Damon." Klaus moaned, raking his fingers down Damon's back. The younger vampire groaned, the vibrations rolling through Klaus' body.

Damon's hand left Klaus' jaw, though the one in his hair merely tightened. His free hand slid down, caressing his skin, playing with the pink bud of his nipple, pressing into the spot just above Klaus' hip. His hand found its way down to Klaus' cock, which was leaking and straining against the cock ring closed at his base. He was a furious shade of purple, which contrasted against the black of the ring and the pale skin of his stomach.

Damon gripped him tightly, fingers flying nimbly along Klaus' shaft.

He removed his fangs from Klaus' neck, drawing a low whimper out of his partner's throat. He dislodged himself from Klaus' lap, kissing his way down his torso. He sucked and nipped at Klaus' sharp hipbones, at the moles below his bellybutton, at the top of the hair leading down towards his cock.

He finally, _finally_  wrapped those pretty lips around Klaus' prick, the warm heat of Damon's mouth enveloping him. The stark contrast of the metal piercings made a surge of electricity surge through him, a breathy 'fuck' falling from his lips.

As Damon pulled up, sliding his lips and tongue along Klaus, the older man noticed the red blood covering his member. _His_  blood.

That alone could have made him cum.

Damon reached down between them and released the cock ring, remove it form where it painfully sat.

He began sucking Klaus off with a renewed fervor, dead seat on pushing the Original to completion. Sometimes Klaus wonders if he does this for bragging rights, for the ability to say that he's had an Original underneath him, begging, pleading.

Klaus decides to think about that more when he isn't two seconds from coming his brains out.

He and Damon have been at this a while; it's at the point where Damon could probably make Klaus cum in his sleep. Because of this, he made quick work of his elder, working his tongue along his cock, pressing his piercings just under the head, dragging them along the thick, pulsing vein.

Within minutes, Klaus is coming, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him, his cock pulsing in Damon's mouth.

Damon takes it all, swallowing down the cum spurting out of Klaus.

When Klaus is done and he sags against the headboard, boneless, Damon sat up, a devious smirk tugging at his lips. Blood and cum were clinging to his chin and throat, though the crimson reached down as far as his chest.

He grabbed his own dick and pumped it roughly a few times. He seemed disinterested in making himself cum; Klaus would help, but, then again, he could barely _move_  right now.

After all, Damon had said that today was all about him.

Damon collapsed on top of Klaus, hand and stomach streaked with cum. His head was pillowed against Klaus' bony chest, their heaving breaths the only sound in the room.

It took Klaus several minutes to be able to speak.

"So,are you going to untie me?" He asked, tugging at the rope around his wrist impatiently. His feet were still tied down as well, though he had almost forgotten about them at this point.

Damon mulled it over for a second. "Nah, I think I like you like this." The smirk gracing his lips turned into a shit eating grin.

"If you weren't so good at giving head, I might just kill you."

He laughed. "Nice try, sweetcheeks."

He left Klaus tied up for another three hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: restingwitxhface  
> Come bug me!


End file.
